The invention relates to a mount for carrying at least one display device, in particular a flat screen unit.
A mount of this type is described in the non-prepublished DE 100 43 859 A1. This mount is equipped to position a plurality of visual display units in a room, said units being disposed in a horizontal row, the mount being suspended on a mounting device by an articulation with a horizontal pivot axis, said mounting device being mounted on the ceiling of a room. A horizontally extending mounting arm serves to carry the visual display units which are disposed in the horizontal row, said mounting arm being mounted centrally on the lower mounting arm portion of a C-shaped first mounting arm, the upper mounting arm portion of which is connected to the articulation. The distinctive C-shape of the first mounting arm makes it possible to dispose a conventional visual display unit with a large rear structure in the region of the first mounting arm. Because of the arrangement of a plurality of visual display units in a transverse row, a rotated arrangement of the visual display units relative to each other is required in order to be able to see them well with respect to a common viewing point, e.g. an operations desk, and to be able to see the images of the screens as far as possible without parallax and image distortion. As a result, a considerable complexity with respect to operational complexity and working time and also considerable assembly and mounting costs are prescribed since particular adjustment devices must be provided between the visual display units and the second mounting arm in order to be able to implement the particular adjustments of the visual display units.